One More Night
by Ricepaper.Butterfly
Summary: Just for tonight' I told myself 'just one more night…'. But one night would never be enough. I want her forever, until the end of time. Mitchie/Mikayla Demi/Selena demena semi
1. One More Night

_**A/N: **I just started writing this the other night, I don't know where it came from. I've been working on it a couple of days now. Anyway, I wanted something a little angsty, but there is an optional ending. Basically, you can either read this chapter and leave it at that or you can read this and then read the next chapter for a happier, more up-beat ending. And no, not reading isn't an option! lol -sigh- This got reported so I had to repost it as Mikayla/Mitchie. I just forgot to change the names the first time XD_

I yanked open my front door at twelve o'clock at night to find her bathed in the soft street light, the road behind her distorted by deep shadows of the night. She seemed to be swaying slightly, not quite balanced as she stood on the door step and smiled sheepishly up at me.

"Hey gorgeous" her voice was a little rougher than usual and she gave me an extra goofy grin as she stepped up and slipped inside, her body brushing past mine. My stomach churned at the contact and I quickly shut the door behind her, locking it just to be safe. I turned back to find her stumbling up my stairs, clutching the railing as if the world was spinning. Frowning, I followed after her, getting their just in time to catch her as she toppled backwards.

"Mitchie.." I whispered, my voice sounding weary and tired "please tell me your not drunk". She turned round in my arms so she was facing me, dark hair falling in front of her beautiful face. I could feel her breath as it rustled her dark brown locks and blew across my skin.

"Not… drunk. Off course I'm not.. well, maybe a little.." she mumbled incoherently, her lips coming steadily closer to mine. Finally I managed to get a hold of myself and pull away, putting a distance between us. I watched her bright smile melt into a frown before she turned and trudged the rest of the way up the stairs, dragging her black leather boots across my deep blue carpet like a sullen child.

I steered Mitchie into the kitchen, pushing her down into a seat at the table before wandering of to find her a glass. Why on earth was she drunk? This wasn't like Mitchie at all. I shook my head feebly, reaching up on the tips of my toes to open up the top cupboard and pull out a tall glass. How many times had I taken out two glasses for us, filling them with lemonade or chocolate milk while we sat up and watched movies or just talked for hours on end? I smile pulled at the edge of my lips as my mind was filled with memories of times long past with my best friend.

"Mick?". I walked over to the sink and turned on the tap, listening to the shrill screech as the water began to pour that was so familiar. The quiet kitchen was filled with the tap tap tap of her shoes on the cold tiles as she came up behind me. I could feel her standing less than a centimetre away though I refused to look, instead staring intently at the rising water filling up the glass.

I was concentrating so much on her presence and the feel of her breath on the back of my neck that I was paying no attention to what was in front of my eyes. Soon the glass was over flowing, cool liquid spilling onto my hands and splashing into the metal of the sink.

"What?" I asked, quickly turning off the tap and reaching for the tea towel beside me to dry of my hands. Her hand reached out at the same time, clasping mine gently but firmly and pulling me back towards her. That familiar buzz started up in my stomach like it always does when we touch, a feeling that makes my head spin and my skin tingle like I'm on fire. That's when I feel most alive, when we touch.

"Mitchie, please don't…" I murmured, keeping my eyes on her fingers as they traced over the soft lines in my hand. It feels so right, her hand in mine, being that close. That's where I always want to be, right beside her. Her other hand reaches up and combs through my hair, twisting it round her finger,

"I need you Mickey. I want you back. I can't stand not being with you" she told me, wrapping her arms around my waist and just holding me there. There's one place I always feel safe and happy and loved and that's in Mitchie's arms. And I gave it up for my career and her career. Singing has always been so important to her and acting is so important to me. Still, it's something we both regret every day. To be truthful, I'd give up the world to be with her. I just want her to be happy though.

"Mitch, you know we can't. We decided to just be friends… after that close call. You know the media would be all over it. Especially now your so well known, with Camp Rock and your album" I told her. With a heavy sigh she grabbed me by the arm and spun me round to face her. Hot, salty tears where welling up in my eyes so I kept staring downward, trying to avoid those gorgeous eyes of hers that always draw me in.

"But I love you. And I can't stop… no matter what I do. It hurts Mick, it hurts every time I see you. And I want to kiss you and hold you in my arms and tell the whole world your mine. My heart brakes every time I see you with him…" and her voice began to crack at that point. She put a soft hand beneath my chin and lifted up my head so our eyes were level, stroking across my flushed cheek so gently. In a moment it all flashed past my eyes so quickly. The memories of what we were, the times when we where together and happy.

_When we where thirteen years old, sitting on her bed back in Texas. Our first kiss. I was nervous, butterflies in my stomach and hands trembling as she took them in her own. She smiled softly to reassure me before leaning forward. __My world began to swim, the soft blue of her walls mixing with her deep purple doona cover before my eye lids fluttered closed. My whole body was humming, my lips tingling where they touched hers and slowly I pulled back, still staying close. Our breathing was in sync as we sat staring into each others eyes wearing a pair of matching grins from one ear to the other._

_"I've been waiting for you to do that for six years" she breathed softly, squeezing my small hands. I laughed and placed another quick kiss on her lips before collapsing back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. It was perfect, just as I had always imagined it._

_We where fourteen, sitting up in our old tree house in her back yard. I was in her lap, eyes closed, just breathing in her scent. It was a warm afternoon and the honey yellow sunlight was streaming in through entrance over us. Her arms where wrapped around my stomach, holding onto me as if she thought I might disappear. We where perfectly at peace in each others arms, half asleep in the afternoon sun._

_"I love you" she whispered softly in my ear, and I realized why she seemed so nervous. She'd been trying to tell me all afternoon. I grinned broadly and opened my eyes as I turned around to face her. Her head was leaning up against the splintering wooden boards of the back wall, dark hair tied up in a messy pony tail._

_"I love you too" I told her confidentially, leaning forward to kiss her. It was slow and sweet, like that whole summer day had been. Filled with delightful heat and a content feeling like everything was just as it should be._

_We where fifteen, sitting on her hotel balcony. She was blushing slightly, holding the guitar in her sweaty hands and trying to take a deep breath. I was seated across from her in the other cheap, plastic hotel chair, waiting patiently. She'd told me she had written a new song and she wanted me to hear it. I was excited as always. I love her songs. Why she was so nervous though, I had no idea. She wasn't usually like this, she was usually so proud and excited to show me her new stuff._

_"I wrote this… for you" she told me quietly as she placed her slightly shaky fingers in the right position on the fret board and began to strum softly "__She was given the world, so much that she couldn't see. And she needed someone to show her who she could be. And she tried, to survive, wearing her heart on her sleeve, but I needed you to believe..". My smile grew with every word she sung._

_"You had your dreams, I had mine. You had your fears, I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find. When two different worlds collide" she finally looked up at me, eyes meeting mine as she sung. Her voice is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. And maybe it's just because I'm head-over-heals in love with this girl but my god she can sing._

_It's just a couple of months ago. I was waiting for her by the elevator and suddenly she came up behind me, wrapping her arms round me in a tight hug. I laughed and spun around, hugging her back. It had gotten to the point that I missed her when we where apart for more than a minute. I ran my hands over the soft material of her grey shirt and paused to just take in the moment before leaning over to press the button._

_"I got you something" she told me, holding out a bunch of bright yellow flowers. I smiled softly and took them from her hands as we walked into the elevator and she pressed the ground floor button. The flowers had a sweet but subtle aroma that filled my nostrils and I happily inhaled the scent, she always new just how to brighten my day, especially on a day like that day when the sky outside was grey and miserable. She was a splash of colour in the black and white portrait of my life._

_"I love them" I whispered as I leaned over to press a warm kiss against her lips. Her hands slipped around my waist, pulling me closer towards her so I could feel the heat of her body against mine. My stomach lurched as the elevator came to a sudden stop and we pulled apart just before the doors opened smoothly to reveal a mass of reporters waiting for us._

_My cheeks burned red and I quickly distanced us, trying to act natural. The whole way to the car I could feel it, the deep anguish we both felt over the situation. Reporters where yelling at us "Are those flowers from Nick?" and "Is it true that your dating on of the Jonas brothers?". I squeezed her hand but she didn't squeeze back, just pulled her hand free and yanked open the door before climbing in._

"Mick" Mitchie whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I used to love the way she did that, letting her finger tips linger over my skin. It sent a shiver down my spine that brought me back to reality.

"Kiss me" she begged, holding on to me so tightly, as though she thought I would disappear. I could smell the alcohol on her breath but I didn't care, I just wished that the remnants left on her tongue where enough to intoxicate me too. I wanted to forget everything but her. Closing my eyes, I leant forward and pressed my lips against hers. It wasn't slow and soft like it used to be, now it was fast and hungry. I was starving for her. Her fingers tangled in my hair and my hands held her waist firmly as we kissed. _'Just for tonight'_ I told myself _'just one more night…'_. But one night would never be enough. I want her forever, until the end of time.


	2. Like I'd Never Breathed Before

_**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!** This is an optional ending. Meaning, if you liked the way it ended last chapter you can leave it at that, but if you want a happy ending you can read this. :)_

The next morning I woke in the same clothes I'd worn the day before, lying precariously close to the edge of the lounge with another body half on top of mine. She fell asleep while we where watching TV and I didn't want to move in case I woke her. Over the top of her head which lay on my gently rising and falling chest I could see the morning light breaking through the window, high lighting her in soft yellow. I'll never forget that image.

The TV was still on, the volume down low so the voices of morning talk show hosts where only a faint mumble coming from the speakers. I was cold on one side where her body didn't cover mine but I didn't want to move, I never wanted to move.

"Mmm…" she mumbled, squirming round a little, eyes still firmly shut. She was smiling and she looked so peaceful that I hated to have to disturb her. It was already 9:15 am though and she was supposed to be at the studio in half an hour and I had a table reading to attend for a new episode of _Wizards of Waverly Place _episode. Her hair was like soft threads as I ran my fingers through it, combing down till the very tips.

"Mitchie" I whispered in her ear, pressing my lips against her forehead lightly "Mitch, come on, it's time to wake up" I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking gently. She let out a muffled, unhappy grumble and clung to me tighter, burying her face in my wrinkled t-shirt. Mitchie was never really a morning person, she likes to sleep in any chance she gets and if she didn't have to I don't think she'd ever get out of bed.

"Come on sweety, it's quarter past nine, you have to leave soon" I tried again, tucking a curtain of hair back behind her ear to let a bit of light shine on her pretty face. With another protestant groan she shied away from the morning sun light like a creature of the night and shook her head at me.

"I want to stay here, with you" she mumbled, her voice muffled by my shirt, but I heard her perfectly and couldn't help but grin. I wanted to be with her too, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. If I could, I'd quit my job and move back to Dallas with her so we could sleep in every Sunday and spend hours up in the tree house listening to all our favourite music wrapped in each others arms.

"I know, so do I, but we can't. We have commitments" I replied sadly, finding her hand and interlacing our fingers delicately "Does this mean…?" I didn't finish. Did I really want to ask? Did I really want to know? She finally looked up, eyes heavy and dark, outlined in faded and smudged eye liner but still giving me a look filled with sincerity.

"Do you want it to?" she asked back, moving a little further up so our faces where closer and putting a warm hand to my cheek gently. I want to do what's right for her. She was drunk last night, she might not really want to get back together. Her messy hair was sticking up in all directions, outlined in glowing gold by the sun behind her, and she was wearing the sweetest smile. I wanted so badly to say yes.

"I just want you to be happy" I mumbled slowly, breathing in the same air she just breathed out. Her thumb moved softly back and forth, caressing my flushed cheek lovingly. She gave me a look like I was thickest person she'd ever met and laughed quietly, her voice a little hoarse.

"You're what makes me happy stupid! I don't know if you've noticed but I've been depressed ever since we decided to stop seeing each other. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I don't care what anyone thinks, I love you Mick" she told me with a confidence and air like she'd been writing that short speech in her head for the past week.

"Well then, I guess my answer is most definitely, undeniable yes" I grinned sheepishly and leant forward to press my lips against hers. The kiss was as soft and warm and the morning sun hitting her back and lasted an eternity before she finally pulled away.

"I love you too" I quickly added, running my hand through her hair.

Twenty minutes later I opened the door to a brand new morning. The sun seemed a little brighter, the sky a more brilliant shade of blue. The shadows had crawled back to their hiding places to wait for night again and the streets where filled with a pleasant, cheerful buzz. Tugging at the sleeves of my shirt I stepped out onto the side walk, taking in a long, slow breath of fresh air like I'd never breathed before. I heard a giggle and turned around to find Mitchie standing behind me, dressed in jeans and an old shirt of mine borrowed without permission (not that I ever mind).

"Good morning gorgeous" I greeted her happily, jumping back up onto the top step and leaning in to place a fleeting kiss on her cheek excitedly. Her smile almost faltered as she looked out at the people in the street but as soon as I took her hand in mine it returned a thousand times brighter and she joined me outside, eyes wide with a mixture of nervousness and daring.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, aware of the fast pounding of her heart in time with mine. She paused a moment, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath as I had but hers was more shaky and fearful, trying to find the courage floating somewhere in the air. After a second her eyes slowly opened again, searching the perfectly clear skies before looking back at me.

"I'm ready" she replied, giving me a grin more confident that she probably felt "I love you" she added, louder than she would ever have dared in public before and I smiled proudly, bringing her hand up to my lips and kissing it gently.

"I love you too!".


End file.
